Accidents Happen
by MiniMcGiggles
Summary: Natsu hated trains for a reason, not only because of his motion sickness but also because of their terrible accident history. So Natsu is pretty sure that he won't ride another train ever again. Erza fights, Lucy grieves, Natsu's ticked off, and Gray...well Gray's just trying to stay alive.
1. If You Could Understand

**Summary:** Natsu hated trains for a reason, not only because of his motion sickness but also because of their terrible accident history. So Natsu is pretty sure that he won't ride another train ever again. Erza fights, Lucy grieves, Natsu's ticked off, and Gray...well Gray's just trying to stay alive.

**A/N: I'm not a train expert! Now that we've got that out of the way…hello! I'm really excited to be back! I know I've been gone for a while but I'm back, that's what matters, right? Right! Anyway, this idea came to me when I was watching a movie. Blegh, enough talking, go on and read! Please remember to _review_ and _favorite_ – they keep me writing!**

**Warnings: **Cussing, a little OOC (but I hope not), there might be slight grammar and spelling errors.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail...I don't think Mashima would sell it for 7 pennies, a clump of dryer lint, and an empty Coca-Cola bottle. Nonetheless if you think he would take that offer up let me know, I'll try and find 2 more pennies lying around the house.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There were a multitude of reasons why Natsu hated trains or any vehicle in general. His motion sickness was a major factor in his dispute for hating rideable objects. Maybe it was the way the train would rumble underneath his shaking feet as he sat there clenching his stomach for dear life. Or possibly, he may have hated the way the brakes would screech to a halt; making it seem as if the thunderous sound would grab hold of his eardrums and shatter them into insignificant powder like pieces.

In general Natsu hate, hate, hate, hate, _hated _trains – especially after he ate.

So when Lucy and Erza confronted him with a request, (which involved a train) he wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

"Nope," Natsu spoke stubbornly as he crossed his arms. "No way am I getting on a train again." Looking at the two females in front of him, Natsu leaned forward and glared at the two. "Do you know how many times I've ridden in one of those stomach punchers this week? Three times," Natsu stated broadly. Shaking his head back and forth, Natsu couldn't help the frantic tone out of his voice, "I'm not getting on it, no matter what you two say!"

"Quit being a pussy, Flame-brain."

Natsu stilled suddenly. His eyes slid into slits and he puffed his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu noticed Gray.

"Just because you have motion sickness doesn't mean you can lose your balls and quit on your team."

"Fuck you Ice Princesses," Natsu spat and sprung up from seat. "You don't know jack-shit."

"Calm down Hot Head, just accept that you're a big ass pussy when it comes to trains." Gray snapped back and took steps towards his rival.

"Say that to my face," Natsu growled with a smirk growing on his face. He could you a good fight right about now, and who better to beat up than good old Gray?

"Enough," Erza boomed as she glared at the two Mages. "Natsu if you do not feel comfortable then you do not need to come with us on this request."

Natsu kept silent and looked towards the ground. On one hand he wouldn't have to ride a train and have his stomach turn inside out, then later hear Gray brag gloriously to the members in the guild saying how he was the fearless one, and Natsu was the weakling. On the other hand, Natsu would show his rival that he was still the best, even on a moving deathtrap.

"I'm going," Natsu stated as a wide grin grew on his face. "After all," he paused and tossed Gray a provoking look, "I need to kick a few asses right about now."

And with that, Erza nodded then turned and walked away with the light clinks of her armor. Lucy smiled sweetly and winked at Natsu, "See you guys soon." Turning on her heals, Lucy bounced happily away. "Maybe we can convince Wendy to come along too," Lucy called as she disappeared from sight, leaving the smell of sweet strawberries behind.

* * *

The world had become as dark as a black hole, yet somehow the darkness seemed as it was ready to collapse down on top of the train cart. Winds ripped past the slowly moving carts, clawing at the window with a wild shriek. Outside the world shook and boomed with an unseen force. Foreboding clouds, pregnant with malice, churned and roiled. They looked as vaporous as mist and as fleecy as black wool. Suddenly a thin sharp gash hacked through the sky, brightening up the world around the rod before cutting off as a clash of thunder rumbled through the cart. Yet as the storm crashed along, Natsu stayed unaware, too focused on his own thoughts to care.

This mission was stupid. Natsu had convinced himself of that fact.

This mission was stupid – beyond _stupid_.

Well, it wasn't stupid per say, it was…senseless, useless, and downright…_stupid_. Alright so maybe it was stupid. Though Natsu could have avoided the mission all together, which meant he wouldn't have to ride this time-consuming train ride (he was convinced this trip had taken off years from his life span). Yet if he had skipped the mission that would mean he wouldn't get his share in the reward, and from what he heard from Lucy it was a large reward. Along with that note, he wouldn't have the pleasure to kick some ass. However those weren't the worst reasons, Natsu would be damned if he let Gray get all the glory for himself.

Natsu _had_ to come on this mission, even if that meant riding a 4 hour train ride to wherever this hellish place was. Natsu just hoped the ride would be over soon.

"We're 3 hours out Natsu, so…just a little longer," Lucy said with a smile as if she had read his mind.

The hiss of air reached Natsu's ears and Natsu groaned in aggravation. Falling deeper into his seat, Natsu couldn't help his stomach from flipping inside out. Squeezing his eyes shut, the Dragonslayer puffed out his cheeks as is he was ready to upchuck his breakfast.

Heavy footsteps shook the cart and came to a halt next to Natsu. "The conductor said that if the storm doesn't die down soon, we won't make it to the next station before nightfall."

Natsu cringed at the strippers words. Opening his left eye, Natsu glared daggers at Gray. The Ice Princess was doused with rain from head to toe, the result from moving from cart to cart. "Go help him or something Bastard." His voice was weak and unsteady.

Glaring, Gray growled, "Go do it yourself, asshole."

"Gray," Lucy jumped in, "Do you know how long this storm is supposed to last?"

"I don't know," Gray spoke truthfully, "the conductor says hours, or it may even last throughout the night."

"Should we contact Master?"

"I would not be too worried about the situation," Erza spoke up. "If worse comes to worse, the train would stop and we would have to wait out the storm before continuing."

"Go get the old man to stop the train, asshole." Natsu commanded groggily.

"If you're so set on stopping this train then you go do it, bastard."

"Gray," Erza asked, "please go and speak to the conductor one more time to ask if he could stop the train."

* * *

He was wet, dipping wet, like soaked to the core wet.

And now he had to trudge all the way back to the front of the train to get the conductor to stop the train. Sure, he was mad that he had to go through the screeching rain _again_, as he traveled between each cart _again_, and get dumped on by gallons of rain _again_. Hell, he didn't want to do this again, but since he didn't want the girls to catch a cold from the freezing rain, and Natsu was out for the count, he was the only candidate for the exploration. Plus, he was used to freezing…it was just the rain that bothered him.

Once his adventure between carts came to and end, Gray sighed with relief and slammed the last door behind him. "Hell of a storm," Gray muttered to the conductor and shook his head. "Hey old man," Gray called out and walked towards the conductor, "could you stop the train or something? My friends are concerned about the storm and would like to wait out the storm before continuing on."

The conductor tensed and turned his head and gazed over his shoulder. "Train…stop it…oh no, no, no, no, I can't do that…not now…not ever. Not until we meet our point, then –then we can stop…but now? No, not possible."

Gray frowned and studied the conductor he was a lot more skittish than before. "Look, if you could just stop the train."

"No, no," the old man jumped and seemed to shake with rage, "No!"

Taking a step back, Gray clenched his fists shut. "I'm trying to be nice here old man, but if you need things to get physical, let me know." Gray regretted the words immediately.

The old man tensed and shook his head. Not turning around fully, the conductor growled loudly, "I'm the one driving this train, I decided when to stop it and when to continue on. We – we are going!"

_Shit_, Gray thought, now he lost his chance getting through to the old man. "Look, I'm," Gray paused and swallowed, "sorry, but my friends don't like the way this train is shaking so please, could we stop just for a little bit?"

The conductor laughed, "Stop it?"

Tilting his head to the side, Gray felt his gut twist in worry, "Yes…stop it, the train."

"I know what it is boy," the conductor spat, "I just…cant."

"Can't what?"

The old man began to shake again, his eyes flashing with what seemed like regret and fear. "Did you see anyone else on this train?"

Gray flinched at the question, "Anyone else on the train?" Now that he thought about it, there hadn't been anyone else on the train except an odd hooded man in one of the carts and a mother and son on another. "Yes," he answered and the old man swallowed with worry. "There was a man in one after my cart and a girl and her son in the next. Why do you ask?"

"No," the conductor's eyes grew, "he said they wouldn't…they can't." The old man's eyes began to race across the ground, then suddenly as his breath quickened the man twirled around to his controls and with an ironed fist, he pushed a leaver forward and it snapped under his weight.

The world was jerked harshly beneath Gray's feet and the Ice Mage stumbled backwards and collided with the wall behind him. Blinking quickly Gray caught sight of the conductor and like a flash of lighting Gray shot forward and entangled his fists into the man's shirt. With a crash Gray slammed the conductor against his control panel and shouted, "Why the fuck did you do that? What the hell is going on here?!"

"I'm sorry," the old man's were turned a glistening red and tears began to spill over, "I'm so very, very sorry! But," the man spoke in jumbled words – freighted and alone. "But – but they were…so I couldn't…if I didn't then…please, please, don't stop it…my family! I can't! Please!" The man chocked back a sob with a shake of his head, "I can't – sorry! Please understand!"

Scowling, Gray dropped the man and looked towards the control panel. Sparks flew up from the broken leaver and the screens began to flicker numbers, as if they were counting down.

"I'm sorry," the old man repeated over, "I'm sorry!" His form rocked back and forth, his tears spilling over and down his large reddened cheeks. "Save them, please! I – I didn't mean to…but, but I couldn't let them – ! You have…you have to leave…no hope for me. I'm sorry, no hope."

Gray sneered at the man on the ground. The conductor seemed torn apart, broken and spat on like a piece of trash. But, despite the rambling and pleads to leave him, Gray couldn't. Something was happening to the train, and Gray needed to save everyone he could – even the ones who didn't want to be saved.

Crouching next to the man, Gray tossed his arms under the conductor and hauled him to his feet. "Please, please," the old man spoke softer as they traveled to the next cart, "you have to save them – the girl…little boy…it's my grandson and daughter – please leave me!"

Shaking his head, Gray trudged forward and pushed the train cart door open. With a large step, Gray treaded into the next cart and fixed his hold on the old man. "Look, we'll get to them. You don't have to worry."

"No," the old man shook violently, "You don't understand…we don't have time! Leave me, please…I don't want them to die…we have no time! Time is limited!"

"Why," Gray asked harshly as he pulled the end cart door open and looked at the next. The next train cart would be the one where the old man's family was located, everything was fine, and the conductor was freaking out over nothing.

"…be – because…" the old man was reluctant to talk now. Once jabbering nonsense, now he seemed too scared to talk.

Then as they stepped into the next cart, Gray couldn't stop himself from flinching. A strong wall of metallic aroma came and slammed into the Ice Mages noes, making his eyes water. A cry, heavily grief stricken, rang through the cart. Gray slowly noted that it was the old man who had suddenly vanished from his grasp.

"No!" The conductor sobbed as he flopped on the ground like a fish out of water. "You! You said you wouldn't kill them! NO!"

To slowly Gray noticed the walls and chairs were pained in a deep dark gleaming red, as large chunks of, what seemed to Gray like _muscle_ and _flesh_ slowly dripped down from the sides and ceiling. Gray's stomach flipped, he was going to be sick.

A man, whose face and figure were hidden, spoke low, "You didn't keep your promise."

"Yes I did!" The man screeched, his voice strained and growing horse. "The train is still moving! I did! You bastard! _**BASTARD**_**!**"

The world shook around them as the train speed forward and with a flash of lighting and crash of thunder, the conductor fell to the floor with his heart ripped out of his chest – _dead_.

"Some people don't know how to keep quiet," the hooded man spoke slowly as if disappointed. Turning his palm to the ceiling, the hooded man studied the slightly thumping heart that he held so loosely in his fingers. "Oh well." In a flash, the man was on Gray, his arm digging into Gray's throat. "You'll understand right?" Snickering the man shook his head, "No of course not. Killings wrong…remember?"

Gray blinked, still processing the images that had unfolded before his eyes. His body shook and no matter how hard he tried, Gray couldn't stop the terror that raced through his veins.

The hooded man let the heart that had soon thumped still, drop out of his hand and fall to the floor. The heart bounced along the floor before slowly rolling next to its owner. "Now then," the hooded man spoke, "let's see if I was right." Slowly, the man traced his finger to the edge of Gray's shirt and chuckled, "And the winner is…" pulling down Gray's shirt, the man revealed Fairy Tail's sign that had been planted onto Gray's chest. "Fairy Tail," the man seemed to rejoice, "and a big catch too, seems to me like I am going to kill a large number of you bothersome members."

"Wh – what?" Gray choked out.

"Ahhh, yes," the hooded man spoke nonchalantly, "Seems to me," the hooded man pointed to the dead conductor, "that he had told the truth. What a shame."

"…about, what?"

"Oh the bomb–"

* * *

Natsu didn't like being thrown off of his resting place, especially on trains. So when he was thrown off of his chair and slammed onto the floor, Natsu wouldn't say he was very happy for that to happen.

"What the hell!" Natsu shouted and stood up, and for a moment he had almost forgotten he was on a train…_almost_. Feeling movement beneath his feet sent a sickening sensation throughout his body and collapsed onto the ground with a grown.

"What was that?" Lucy asked quickly.

"I don't know," Erza replied. Then as she opened her mouth to speak, a shriek of agony ran though the cart and another jerk of theirs made Erza, who was standing, fall back onto her behind and roll onto her stomach.

"Who was that!?" Lucy asked frightened as she attempted to stand.

Then abruptly a crash of light that split across the sky in zigzags and was followed by the crack and slitting sound of a thunderous explosion.

"This storm is getting worse," Lucy shouted in fear. "I don't think Gray was able to stop the train!"

"Natsu, Lucy," Erza growled out, "you two need to go help Gray, something's not right."

"What about you?" Lucy asked with concern.

"I'm going to go look for passengers," Erza shot to her feet and stumbled to the back of the cart. Throwing open the door, Rain doused her and rushed into the cart. Looking back Erza nodded to Lucy before stepping into the other cart and slamming the door behind her.

With Erza gone, Lucy stumbled to her feet, "Natsu – I know this is hard but you _need _to stand –"

The world around her flashed in a bright orange and yellow blinding her as the ground shook and crumbled beneath her feet. Heat shot out and licked at her skin making it sizzle as the skin rose and began to bubble. She screamed. Then unexpectedly, a force rammed into her, protecting her from the flames. What followed next was dismaying, the world came to a shrieking halt as metal squealed and cracked.

And for a second it was completely silent.

Then her back collided with the floor and she suddenly felt weightless. Her world tumbled and rolled. Glass broke as a metal whined from an uncanny impact. The last thing she remembered was the groan of iron and a pained scream.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not planning for this to be a long story, maybe a chapter or two, which depends on you guys. If you liked the first chapter let me know through a review, and if you have any questions please ask away. But most importantly is if you enjoyed it! I always wright so I can get my ideas out to others and see if they enjoyed them or not. Anyhow, next chapter will be the after effects of the train accident and the effect it has on Natsu's friends, we may even see who or what that hooded figure is. Alright, stick around!

Follow :)

_Favorite ;)_

**Review :D**


	2. When You're Faced With a Problem

**Summary:** Natsu hated trains for a reason, not only because of his motion sickness but also because of their terrible accident history. So Natsu is pretty sure that he won't ride another train ever again. Erza fights, Lucy grieves, Natsu's ticked off, and Gray...well Gray's just trying to stay alive.

**A/N:** Erm…have fun reading! Thanks sooooo freaking much for the reviews! They mean a hell of a lot to me, you guys are the best! Also, thanks to everyone else who favorite and followed, you guys are AMAZING! Again thanks so much for showing support.

**Warnings:** Cussing, a little OOC (but I hope not), there might be slight grammar and spelling errors.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail...but the good news is I found those two other pennies! Yay me!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It wasn't the burning acid like itch, nor the sick dizzy wave of emotion that washed over her senses first when she started to wake. She could say it would be the sound of a distant clash of thunder that journeyed over the land as her eyes fluttered awake. Thick drops of water fell from the charcoal sky as her eyes, fuzzy and sluggish, tried to adjust to her surroundings. A soft breeze brushed her hair and rustled the leaves above her. Suddenly a light lit up the darkened clouds above before a distant rumble shook the earth only moments after.

Blinking she turned her head to the left and noticed orange flames flickering against the mocking storm. Swaying the flames hissed and popped with each thick bead of rain that landed harshly from the sky.

That was the moment when her thoughts began to race.

She began to remember, and she hated it.

She screamed out suddenly, only to fasten a trembling hand against her lips to silence the sudden voice. Pain screamed Bloody Mary from her shoulder and back, as a tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She wanted to cry out in pain and run around trembling to try and get away from the hot searing acid that licked at her shoulder. The only thing from keeping her from doing so was a weighted object that seemed to be draped across her hips.

Biting her lower lip, she sat up as much as the object would allow her to do so, and she peered over her chest.

Natsu.

It was Natsu.

Letting out a breath she did not know she was holding, she blinked and attempted a smile. Sitting up now, she leaned over and gave him a gentle shake. "Natsu," she spoke low before clearing her throat. "Natsu, please, please wake up." He stirred but that was all she got.

Above, thunder rolled.

Cringing, she placed a tender hand on her shoulder, but she flinched back from the searing pain that shot through her nerves. Biting her lip she held back tears and attempted to wake the sleeping Dragon Slayer. "Natsu," she spoke louder with harshness nipping at her tone. "Natsu, wake up."

The Fire Mage moved and mumbled in his sleep. Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, she kicked Natsu off of her and watched the Dragon Slayer fall in a puddle of mud. Sitting up, Natsu spat out the sudden attack of wet dirt that had entered his mouth and turned to beat up who ever had done this to him, yet when his eyes landed on Lucy his intentions were soon smothered.

"What?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Moving closer to the Fire Mage, she looked over him, ignoring his response.

"…Y-ya…ya?" Natsu had replied with a stutter. Shaking his head, Natsu looked around before his brain could process what had happened. When the events began to click into place, Natsu's eyes widened. "Lucy!" He shouted, "Are you alright? What happened, you look pail."

She sat back in surprise before a flutter of joy filled her stomach. Looking at her shoulder, she studied the burn. "Ya, I – I, uhhh…I think so. I've got a burn on my shoulder, but it's…" In a flash, Natsu was alongside her looking over her injury with concerned eyes.

"Does it hurt," Natsu asked. The Mage before her seemed different somehow; this man was serious and concerned. Not saying that Natsu _wasn't_ serious or concerned at times, but he had changed so quickly – so suddenly, that it made her blink in surprise.

"Just sometimes," she replied.

Frowning, Natsu studied her injury for a while before ripping off his sleeve. Gently wrapping around her shoulder, Natsu ignored the heavy raindrops and crashing thunder. "You have a first degree burn," Natsu said as he locked eyes with her. Smiling, Natsu stood up and held out his hand, "We don't have anything cool to put on the burn to calm down the swelling, but leave that wrap around the burn, I don't want too much air surrounding it." Grabbing hold of his hand, she let him help her to her feet.

"We need to find the others," she stated.

Sighing Natsu looked at the wreckage, "Ya." After a long pause, Natsu swallowed and growled, "We need to find them and then go to the nearest village. Once we are checked in we can come back search for clues. There were no other passengers on our cart, so I'm betting whoever did this had planned on targeting our guild. When we find that bastard, there will be hell to pay." Clenching his fists, Natsu's eyes began to burn, "No one threatens our guild and gets away with it. _No one_." Turning back towards Lucy, Natsu locked eyes with her. "I'm going towards the front of the train, if anything I'll find Gray and hopefully he has some answers. I need you to go look for Erza, she's probably fine – but you need to find her. Once you do, come looking for me and Gray."

"Alright," she said and brought her hands to her chest. Raising her head, she said with reassurance, "I'll go find Erza and make sure she's alright. I'm sure she is…she's Erza after all."

Nodding, Natsu touched her uninjured shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Stay safe. If anything happens, _anything_ at all, you just give me a scream and I'll be right by your side. No matter what."

Smiling back, she held up her keys, "I can hold my own…but, I'll give you a holler."

Giving an assured nod, Natsu squeezed her shoulder before setting off towards the front of the train. Smiling, Lucy felt determination rush through her veins as she turned and went the opposite direction.

* * *

Natsu ran. Despite the thick heavy droplets that fell from the sky and the clash of lighting and roar of thunder, Natsu ran. Wind raced past his ears as his eyes traveled along the large and devastating crash. Large chunks of the train were thrown in every direction, and in some places where the train originally was, small flames rose up from the destruction – fighting against the storm. Natsu was sickened by the sight.

Despite the onslaught of rain, that he was sure was clearing up, Natsu could still smell. When he had woken up, Natsu was sure something was wrong. After he first studied the smell, he had thought it was Lucy, thankfully, it wasn't. Yet when studied it further, Natsu began to feel concerned. Gray and Erza were missing; meaning one of them was very hurt. From what he could make out the scent was the distinct scent of blood. The scent was distant and each time he examined the air, Natsu soon became confident it wasn't Erza. Which meant only one thing: Gray was hurt. It wasn't the first time the stripper was hurt, and it wasn't the first time Natsu had to come and save the Ice Mage's sorry ass. But no matter how many times he and Gray fought, Natsu still…_cared_ about the pervert. Nevertheless he would never admit it.

Pushing faster, Natsu never realized how far he had ran until the large scent of iron rammed into his nostrils. Acting on instinct, Natsu dug his heals into the ground and came to a slippery and abrupt halt. But when he found what he was looking for, Natsu wasn't ready to process the image before him.

* * *

Lucy ran. She ran until the raindrops that slammed into her face became a numb and natural feeling. "Erza!" Lucy shouted as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Erza! Where are you? Erza!" Slowing down her pace, Lucy winced against the pain from her burn. "Erza," Lucy called out once again, "c'mon Erza. Where are you?" She had to be alright, Lucy told herself. She had to be.

When thunder rolled overhead, Lucy started to let concern wash over her. Letting her hand slide to her set of keys, Lucy came to a halt and glanced around at the wreckage. Alright, Lucy had decided, she was freaked. Something was wrong, totally wrong – she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. "Erza!" She screamed out. The only reply that came was a crash of lighting from off in the distance. Something was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong_, and Lucy couldn't help the goose bumps from crawling onto her skin. "Er –!"

A large strong hand cupped around her mouth, stopping her call. Crying out in shock and agony, Lucy was thrown against the ground as mud splashed outwards and clung to her skin and clothes. The bulky hand was still attached to her mouth when a heavy weight fell onto her stomach.

"Well, well, well," the man above her spoke, "look who we have here." His voice seemed rough and edgy like sandpaper, "I guess my partner's suicidal mission was a total bust." He reached forward with his open hand and roughly took hold of Lucy's quivering left. "There's still a fucking pixy," he spat in revulsion. Leaning down the man's hair dripped with rain and grease, he spat in Lucy's face, "You fucking whore. I'll make you pay for what you Fairy's did to our guild."

Lucy couldn't help but scream.

* * *

Nothing was right about this scene,_ nothing_.

There shouldn't be this much wreckage. There shouldn't be this much desperate need for help. There shouldn't be this much _blood_.

It was everywhere, and nowhere at the same time.

Natsu couldn't handle this much blood, not now…not _ever_.

How was it even possible to have so much blood in a _single person_?

Was it even possible?

And how could a person look so dead and yet _so alive_ at the same time?

The scene, the scene before him was…bloody and gory and…and it was something Gray should not be in the middle of.

Overhead there was a flash of lightning –

He wasn't breathing, Natsu that is. Natsu couldn't breathe, and he couldn't think. Nothing, nothing at all was processing what he was looking at. He had gone numb, numb and frightened. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think and he couldn't feel because he was to numb – to _terrified_, to acknowledge the scene before him. So Natsu stood there, too dazed too to do anything. His strength that he had before had washed out of him with the rain. Natsu's mouth was held open in a slight gap, like he wanted to say something but couldn't…because, because Gray – Gray was. His thoughts were sluggish and weak.

Natsu stumbled on his feet.

"Gray," his voice was pathetic. Why? Why was his pathetic, when all this time, in front of his rival, it was strong? "Gr…Gray?"

– And a roll of thunder.

"_No_," Natsu shouted and snapped out of his daze. He raced forward and stood next to the Ice Mage. "Gray! Gray, get up you bastard! You can't daze out on me like this! Don't be the pussy! C'mon man, head up, chin up! Face the world…wake up, Gray! Wake **UP**!"

Gray looked towards Natsu sluggishly.

"Don't look at me like that Ice Princess!" Natsu growled as he clenched his fists. "I still have to beat you up for this, so get up…walk it off!"

Despite the situation, Gray smiled.

It was that moment when Natsu broke and smiled back. "C'mon man," he spoke gently, "Get up."

Gray was lying in his own dark crimson pool of blood and the piece of wooden board from the train track was sticking right out of his stomach.

"C'mon droopy eyes," Natsu swallowed, "you've got to get up."

Rain fell from the dark and storming sky in now thinning droplets, light and quick. The wind began to pick up as the flames that surrounded the two slowly fell against the scornful storm. A deep thunder rolled and growled across the sky.

It was followed by Lucy's scream.

* * *

**A/N: **You know listening to a thunderstorm soundtrack online really helped me with this. It got me in the mood and kept me writing! Hey so I don't really know if this is how Natsu would act to seeing Gray being stabbed through the stomach with a piece of wood, lying in a puddle of his own blood, but I did try my best to portray everyone correctly. On the side note, I may change this fic to a tragedy. I may or may not. Who knows? It all depends on how I would like to end this story.

Now here is an important part, do you think Natsu's going to go help Lucy or stay with Gray to help him through his…dilemma?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Follow :)

_Favorite ;)_

**Review :D**


End file.
